


Glass Sneaker

by leurauxe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'd tag what role each char has but I wanna see if you can guess them all, M/M, Male Cinderella, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leurauxe/pseuds/leurauxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Akaashi wanted to do was attend the Grand Ball. What he gets instead is a sassy fairy godbrother, two nagging stepbrothers up his case, and a hopeless owl prince who's willing to do anything to win his love.</p><p>A Cinderella!AU because who doesn't like a good fairytale</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ocean-blue double striped slacks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so terrible at finishing a fic after I start it but I really wanted something lighthearted and fun so I couldn't resist starting another one! (and because Bokuaka is my ultimate weakness)  
> Enjoy!

Akaashi considered himself to live a pretty decent life.

He lived with his stepfather and two stepbrothers in a quaint cottage-house on the outskirts of the Fukurodani town. It was an enclosed region with friendly enough folk and an ancient, cobbled road which connected the paths of each house. Most of the townspeople were well-acquainted with one another, always dropping by with warm greetings and an occasional gift or two. Akaashi had grown up within this hometown since birth and he had fallen deeply in love with its worn, weathered down scenes and scapes.

His birth father had long abandoned his mother during the early stages of her pregnancy with him and Akaashi had spent most of his childhood with the absence of a father figure. He didn't mind - his mother was a loving woman, filling his heart with enough love to compensate for at least fifty fathers. It was in her nature. She always brought joy wherever she went, mesmerising those who were fortunate enough to strike a conversation with her.  
It was Akaashi's fourteenth birthday when she had fallen in renewed love with his stepfather, a strong, wise man, and the pair were married by the cool Autumn. He often liked to believe his new parents were living fairytale lives, defeating the odds and finding their significant other in a world of billions of people. He had also learnt fairytales were fairytales for a reason – they simply didn’t exist. Their love had fallen to a bittersweet end when his mother had developed an incurable sickness which left her bedridden during the final few months of life.

“Be good to your father and brothers, my love. Be a good boy,” she whispered one night with Akaashi by her side, squeezing on to her hand tightly. She had a faint smile on her pale, pretty face. She closed her eyes and Akaashi was left wondering how even in her death she was worrying about others. 

The funeral was brief, mainly refined to the family and a few close friends. His mother would've preferred it that way - she never liked to burden others. Akaashi watched as the burial casket was lowered further in to the deep earth and whispered "I'll be a good boy. I'll do it for you," before closing his eyes for a final brief prayer.

The death of his mother had left the family fragmented and isolated. His stepfather had grown uptight and cold over the years, often leaving terse comments and snides which saddened Akaashi. But he could endure this.  
“Be good to your father,” he repeated to himself in the mirror. His reflection agreed.

His stepbrothers were.. an interesting pair. Akaashi often likened them to the Wonderland characters of Tweedledee and Tweedledum – The two were constantly bickering with one another, though, more often than not, they enjoyed ganging up to torment Akaashi. Akaashi never complained. He was a ‘good boy’.

Despite all this, he believed he lived a fairly decent life. He had a roof over his head, food on the table, not to mention a family, no matter how dysfunctional. He was happy.  
And he couldn't possibly have it any other way.

 

 

“ _Where are my ocean-blue, double striped slacks?! Oh my god, who took them? Someone took my slacks! Akaashi!”_

Akaashi paused, glancing up at the ceiling. The shrill voice of the other shook the walls and he carefully placed the dirty dish back on top of the unfinished stack. He let out a sigh. That was the fourth time today. His forehead prickled lightly from the perspiration which had formed. He craned his neck to wipe the beads of sweat off on his shoulder.  
Akaashi glanced over at the worn-picture which rested against the kitchen window pane. It was one of the very few photos of his mother prior the sickness. She was carrying a bouquet of flowers, her hair flowing gently in the breeze as she smiled so brightly - not a single care in the world.

"I don't understand how you do it, ma. I honestly don't." Akaashi murmured. He slipped his hands out of the murky sink water and wiped his hands on his apron. The dishes would have to be done later. He began to make his way up the stairs when he heard the shrill yell again.

“ _Akaashi?!”_

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he huffed, hurrying to his brother’s room. He gave a brief knock on the door before letting himself in. “What’s wrong, Oikawa?”

‘Oikawa’ was standing in front of his wardrobe, hand gripped on each handle. His back was facing Akaashi who stared at the mess set before him. There were mountains of clothes thrown haphazardly around him, including the ones he had washed and folded neatly. Akaashi grimaced. He was going to have to iron those again.

Oikawa spun around to face him. Akaashi had to force down his flinch. His older brother had multiple hair-curlers stuck in his hair, leaving him with an afro of pink pieces of plastic and the occasional wild tuff of his natural honey-brown hair. He had smeared what had to be some thick clay mask over his face, and it appeared as though he had stuck his entire face in swamp mud.

“My ocean-blue, double striped slacks!” he whined. “Someone took them!” He was heaving heavily, wide eyes darting about before landing on Akaashi’s accusingly. “Who took them?”

Akaashi frowned. “Which ones? The long ocean-blue, double striped slacks or the short ones?”

“Oh my god!” Oikawa threw his hands up in exasperation. “The short ones, of course! Who in their right mind would wear long slacks with _this_ outfit? Who do you take me for?”

“I washed them then gave it to Tendou since he asked for them earlier.”

Oikawa inhaled sharply, eyes wide with disbelief. “You’ve _got to be kidding-_ “ He threw his head back, letting out an excruciatingly loud scream. “TENDOU!”

There was a brief pause before a loud thudding sound echoed. Akaashi stepped aside just in time when the bedroom door slammed open. Tendou, his other elder brother peered in, his wide eyes blinking owlishly. “What? What happened?”

Oikawa gasped, pointing a finger over at him. “Those! Those are mine! I was going to wear them tonight. Give it back!”

Tendou glanced down at the dark blue pants. “These? No way, I’m already wearing them tonight.”

“No! Absolutely not!” Oikawa stamped his feet. “I was going to wear them since last _week_! You better hand them over or I swear to god I’ll rip them off myself.”

Akaashi eyed the two before letting out a small sigh. “Look, how about Tendou wears them for tonight and you can wear the long ones,” he offered.

Oikawa’s attention diverted to the Akaashi. He stared as though his younger brother had grown a third head. “I can’t believe you even suggested that. Are you blind? How can I wear long slacks with this outfit. That makes _absolutely not sense_.”  
His voice was rising steadily, one of the many early signs of an infamous ‘Tooru tantrum'.  
“I need to be in absolute top shape! The Grand Ball is tonight!”

Ahh, of course. That explained the higher-than-usual panic attacks Oikawa was having. Akaashi peered over at the wall calendar taped in Oikawa's room, eyeing the date which was marked with several golden stars and a terribly-drawn mask.  
The Grand Ball was an annual event and it certainly lived up to its name. It was a festive event which Akaashi had heard was breathtaking. He often heard stories of it shared amongst the folk at the markets where he went grocery shopping. It was a highly exclusive event in which only the VIP of the VIP were given a courteous invitation. (And when the invitation letter had arrived, Akaashi was certain Oikawa was going to snap his vocal chords from screaming so loud with excitement).  
It was a masquerade event which took place at the Remington estate settled on the hill at the far east of the village. It was an enormous villa, home to the so-called Bokuto residents. Akaashi heard stories of the secluded family and how they had supposedly come from royalty, deciding to avoid the big city-life and opting instead to find settlement in a cozy, refined town. A mother, father, and their only child - a son of whom only a few individuals had actually had the rare opportunity of meeting.

“A prince, he is!” The elderly lady at the fruit stand jittered. “A grand prince with yet a bride!”

Akaashi had simply nodded, a polite smile plastered on his face as he made his way to the oranges.  
The son of the Bokuto family was estimated to be of similar age; most definitely peaking in to the stages of adulthood. Rumours heard the ball each year was not for the sole purpose of casual frivolities, but in fact, an opportunity for their beloved son to choose a willing partner.

“Sounds like a fairytale to me,” Akaashi muttered under his breath.

The Fukurodani town was an enclosed region which meant even the slightest spark of gossip was enough to incite its residents. He personally found it rather tiresome. It seemed a fruitless activity, getting winded up over an event in which only a small, selective number of individuals were actually attending.  
Though, lately Akaashi couldn’t help but feel himself being gently reeled in by the excited murmurs of the other villagers. If the rumours were true, the Grand Ball must be _extraordinary._ He closed his eyes, imagining the grand courtoom with its polished marble floors, beautifully crafted windows with embedded colours of the rainbow, and the _music._ Akaashi allowed himself a small smile.

His mother often sang to him as a child. “ _Music is the one universal language which connects humans despite our differences. Isn’t music simply wonderful, my love?”_  
Yes, his mother was right. Music helped soothe his mind and occasionally his aching heart which longed for his mother's warm touch. He would love to listen to the music at the Grand Ball.

“What’s wrong with him? Has he fallen asleep?”

Akaashi blinked to find his older stepbrothers staring at him. “Sorry, mind drifted. Who’s going to wear the short slacks?” he asked.

Oikawa jutted his lower lip, crossing his arms. “Obviously I am. It doesn’t even look good on Tendou. He looks like a palm tree in a baby suit. Akaashi, tell him how ugly he looks.”

Tendou scrunched his nose. "I do not look like a palm tree! You’re just jealous I look better than you. Scared the prince is going to fall in love with me instead?” He flashed a toothy grin and sent mock kisses over at Oikawa who spluttered.

“He won’t even spare you a glance once he lays his eyes on me!” Oikawa adjusted a curler which had gone astray, his caramel eyes flashing. “I am going to be the prettiest damn thing there he won’t be able to keep his hands off," he hissed in a low voice.

“Not with that attitude,” Akaashi pointed out.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, squinting over at him. “Oh yeah, because the prince is totally looking for ‘ _natural beauty’.”_

Akaashi frowned whilst Tendou burst out laughing. “Well, I guess that’s a good thing considering I’m not interested in this so-called ‘mysterious prince’,” he replied, avoiding Oikawa’s amused expression.

“Oh? So you’re not interested in going to the _Grand Ball_ at all?” he prodded, tilting his head to the left. “I mean, I _did_ have an extra invitation but if you’re not interested I guess I’ll just have to throw it out.”  
He looked both pleased and smug when Akaashi's head jolted up.

“Extra ticket? How did you manage to grab an extra?”

“Oh, you know,” Oikawa examined his nails with a knowing smile. “I have my connections.”

“He stole it from Suga’s letterbox. I saw him do it.”

Oikawa let out a surprised choke. “Tendou, you _idiot!_ God, I hate you!” he snapped, the mud mask hiding his red face.

“Wow,” Akaashi raised an eyebrow. Eliminating competition too. You’re a bit of a sore loser, Tooru.”

His older brother at least had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. “Yes, well Suga has _definitely_ gotten something done to his face. Botox, surgery, he must’ve done something! No one looks that good in real life! Just think of it as removing cheaters.”

“By cheating.”

“Look, do you want the invitation or not? Oikawa snapped. “I ain’t got all day; this mask needs to come off in three minutes.”

Akaashi paused, chewing the insides of his cheeks thoughtfully. “I have nothing to wear.”

“You can borrow my stuff,” Oikawa waved him off dismissively. “Anything but green though. It compliments your skin tone far too nicely.”

Akaashi suppressed an eye-roll before letting out a sigh. “Okay. I’ll take it.”  
He reached over, only for it to be yanked just out of reach.

“Ah-ah,” Oikawa tutted holding a finger up. “One condition," He pointed at Tendou. “Get me my pants back.”

Akaashi stared at his older brother. Tendou stared back. A smile began to grow on his lips and before Akaashi could open his mouth, he turned, bolting out the door.

“Oh, and you have twenty minutes,” Oikawa added. He brushed past, making his way to the bathroom. “Just enough time for me to wash this off and do my hair.”

Akaashi was left alone in his elder brother’s room. He could hear the thumping of footsteps lighten down at his stepbrother was already making his way upstairs. He let out a sigh. Despite Tendou’s loud personality, it was going to be near impossible trying to find him within the house.

Akaashi hummed contemplatively glancing around at the piles of clothing left astray. Something caught his eye and he paused, eyes darting to his right. Oikawa’s pair of 'long' blue slacks were left on tower-pile number seven. Akaashi never understood Oikawa's insistence on buying the same pair of pants in different lengths.  
_"So I know can match it accordingly to the weather, duh Akaashi. Sometimes I feel like you're purposely trying to drive me insane."_  
Akaashi leaned over to examined the pair of pants and blinked slowly. It still had its tag on. He shook his head. Oikawa was a creature of habit - since as early as he could recall, his older brother was always spending far too much on things he didn't need or had little care for. Akaashi glanced over his shoulder. Oikawa was definitely gone. He stared back over at the slacks. “I guess you’ll do.”

 

♡ ♡ ♡

 

“And… done,” Oikawa leaned back to examine his final look. His hair was sculpted perfectly with his fringe flicked to the side in a stylish manner and the gel setting it in place. It framed his slim face nicely and the subtle highlights in his hair illuminated his darkened-honey eyes. His skin was flawless too, the milky skin practically glowing and he patted his cheeks lightly.

Oikawa stared hard before shaking his head. “Tooru, I don’t know how you do it but my god, you’ve created yet again another masterpiece.” He smiled at his reflection before making his way out of the bathroom.

His bedroom was left open and he peered in, blinking in surprise to find Tendou perched on his bed neatly dressed and ready to leave. Oikawa’s gaze lowered and he let out a shrill shriek to find he was still wearing his pants. “What the hell, why are you _still_ in those? You’re creasing them! Where’s Akaashi?”

Tendou leaned back, tucking his knitted hands behind his head. “Beats me. I got sick of hiding so I came back but he hasn’t been here since.”

Oikawa scrunched his nose, glancing around in suspicion. “Akaashi? The twenty minutes are up! I'll give you one final chance to grab my pants back!” he called. There was a creak and both brothers turned to find Akaashi had returned, slightly breathless. And holding a pair of short ocean-blue double striped slacks.

“Here,” Akaashi replied, tossing the shorts over to Oikawa.

The elder brother fumbled with the clothing. He gripped both sides, peering at it in utter disbelief. “What- but how..” He squinted over. “You didn’t steal these, did you?”

“No, I made it,” Akaashi replied nonchalantly. He strolled past to pick up the crumpled piles of clothes his elder brother had tossed aside. “I used your long pair since you never wear them anyway and readjusted the length.”

“Wow, Tooru got bested by his younger brother. How _embarrassing_.” Tendou cawed, grinning in amusement.

“I didn’t get bested, he cheated!” Oikawa snapped defensively. He turned to his brother. “Who said you could cut my favourite pair of pants! I can’t believe you.”

“But you’ve never worn them. The tag was still stuck on them,” Akaashi frowned. “I even had to add an extra inch by the waist since they’re a tad too small.”

There was a sharp intake and the room turned deadly quiet. Oikawa stood there in shock, eyes frighteningly wide and threatening.  
“Did you,” he whispered lowly. “Did you just call me fat?”

Akaashi reeled back, brows scrunched confusion. “What, no. I’m just saying the pants were too small for you.”

Tendou was shaking his head in the back as Oikawa let out a hysterical scoff of disbelief. He pointed over at Akaashi. “I bought them slightly snug, _alright?_ They’re meant to fit like that!” he snapped. He paused, hand reaching up to straighten his hair, then leaned back with a satisfied look. “Regardless, the deal was you get my pants back from Tendou _which_ you didn’t do. So, I guess you can’t go tonight,” Oikawa singsonged with a sneer on his face.

“Okay.”

“Such a pit- what?” Oikawa blinked.

“Okay,” Akaashi repeated. “Not like I go any other year anyway,” He continued picking up the disgarded clothing, hanging them neatly over his left forearm.

“What, but- So you’re okay with that?” Oikawa demanded. “You’re not upset? Not even the slightest?”

Akaashi shrugged. “Well, I need to iron these anyway. Not to mention the dishes and sweeping need to be done too, so I’ll be occupied. Have fun though.”

Oikawa stared before shaking his head. "No, no! NO! You're meant to be begging me! Tell me how jealous you are that I'm going!" He rushed over, pulling out an intricate pale blue mask from his dressing table. "Look! Look how nice this it!"

Akaashi hardly spared a second glance. "It is nice, Tooru," he agreed. "I'm happy for you."

This seemed to agitate the elder brother even further and he opened his mouth to spit out another sharp remark.

**“What’s the rackus here?”**

The three boys spun around in surprise at the deep, booming voice. Akaashi bowed deeply immediately. “Father.”

Ushijima stared down at him, a jaw set and eyes terse. “You haven’t been fighting again, have you?”

Akaashi glanced over at Oikawa who opened his mouth. The elder caught his eye, hesitating for a brief moment before shaking his head. “No, just getting ready for the ball, that’s all.”

Their father watched their expressions carefully before giving a brief, satisfied nod. “The ride has arrived and the driver is waiting outside. Are you two ready?”

Tendou flashed a frantic nod and jumped off the bed. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Almost, almost!” Oikawa cried, frantically pulling out a white button-up shirt from his closet and slipping it on. He yanked on the pair of shorts Akaashi had tailored and examined himself once more in his full mirror. “Okay,” he breathed, running a hand through his styled hair. “I still look good. I’m good.”

“Eurgh, now we’re wearing the same shorts,” Tendou grimaced, shooting his brother a dirty look.

Oikawa grinned back, all his pearly-white teeth showing. “It’s such a shame I suit them more than you do.”

“Well, we best hurry. We don’t want the driver waiting,” Ushijima butted in quickly before Tendou could snap back. He paused, giving Akaashi a brief glance over. “I noticed the dishes weren’t done yet.” He turned, missing the way Oikawa and Tendou shot him an amused sneer and shoved their way out the door.

“I was meaning to finish those once I was d-“ Akaashi was rudely interrupted by the slamming of the front door. He stood there for several moments in silence before he drooped slightly.

“Done stitching Oikawa’s pants.” He finished in a soft murmur.

Akaashi glanced around at Oikawa’s spacious bedroom with its piles of rumpled clothes, lush, matted carpet which you could sink your toes in to, and the hundreds of galaxy-themed stickers stubbornly stuck on the walls.

He let out a withheld sigh.

 

♡♡♡ 

 

By the time he had finished ironing Oikawa's clothes, neatened up Tendou's bedroom, washed the dishes, tidied the livingroom and was on his way sweeping the kitchen, Akaashi felt considerably better. It had grown dark outside and he strained his ears to pick up any soft strains of music trickling in from afar. There was nothing but the soft  _swish_ of the broom which glided across the kitchen floor. He allowed himself to step back and forth tottering around slowly, arms sore from the repeated sweeping motion. Oikawa and Tendou must be at the ball by now, no doubt fighting over who looked better in their fancy masks and smart attire. Would they be considering the music which filled the entire hall? Or were they too busy trying to eye out the so-called 'single prince'? Akaashi snorted lightly at the thought.

Tendou had a wild, mischievous cheek to him which made it easy to attract others especially with his sharp wit and snarky jokes. Oikawa, on the other hand, carried a cunning facade of grace and charm which, accompanied by his good looks and sweet smile, always made both the boys and girls swoon. Though Akaashi? He frowned at the thought. Well, he was just Akaashi. He was definitely in no comparable state as his brothers. There was no way he could attract others the way his brothers did. Though, Akaashi hummed softly to himself, he supposed there were surely others who went to the Grand Ball not for the sole purpose of a matchmaking session. Surely there were others out there who came to enjoy the food, good company, soothing music, perhaps some dancing too.

“Dancing sounds kind of fun,” he mused to himself, sweeping the dust in to the pan. Not that Akaashi had ever gone dancing to begin with. But he found himself drifting at the thought. The grand courtroom, spread wide with its glistening, polished tiles. The soft murmurs of the crowds accompanied by the flow of music which would lure you in to the centre of the ballroom. Akaashi imagined himself standing alone in the midst the crowds, unsure of what to do. His eyes drifted across the sea of heads before blinking over at a pair of eyes staring right back. They blinked back, as though they were just as startled. They melted in to an amused look, eyes twinkling against the night lights. Without realising, Akaashi began to make his way through, excusing himself softly when he bumped in to the occasional person. He paused, standing in front of the other, shoulders knocking gently with the movement of the crowd. They held a hand up, eyes watching expectantly. Akaashi bowed politely and reached over. Their hand felt soft, delicate, and he felt himself being extra cautious as he led them closer. A hand drifted over his right shoulder, his hand resting on their left hip. Suddenly Akaashi felt nervous. He’d never done this before – was he meant to lead? The unease must have shown on his face because he heard a faint tinkling sound of laughter coming from the other. They lean in lightly, their lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. “ _Meow.”_

Akaashi blinked, his daydream shattered and he found himself standing alone in the kitchen. What? He glanced around in slight confusion. The kitchen was silent if not for the random faint drip of the leaky sink tap. He glanced down to find himself holding his broom tightly against his chest. A slight warmth grew on his cheeks and he shook his head lightly, feeling somewhat sheepish. “Well, that was bizarre,” he murmured to himself. Rubbing the back of his head, he glanced down at the piled up dust in his pan. Right. He had no time to be drifting off – there were chores to be done. Akaashi let out a soft sigh and continued with his sweeping.

“Meow.”

He froze, head darting about. Okay, that definitely wasn’t his imagination. He spun around to find the kitchen empty as ever. Strange. He tightened his grip on the broom before slowly turning back to the floor.

“Well if that isn’t the saddest sight I’ve ever seen.”

Akaashi spun around, then jolted in surprise. A large cat was perched on the kitchen bench, completely frozen if not for its twitching tail. Its fur was inked a deep, jet black with the exemption of its pearly, pink nose and inner ears. It watched him with sharply-shaped eyes, whiskers quivering gently as though it were amused. Akaashi stared back, rubbing his eyes lightly for good measures. “A black cat? How did you get in here?” he frowned, glancing over at the nearby windows shut and locked. “Talk about bad luck.”

The cat squinted lightly, tail wiggling left to right. It opened its little mouth. “Bad luck? Dude, it’s a privilege to see me. And are you seriously sweeping the floor on a Friday night? That’s is kinda depre-“

The cat was interrupted when Akaashi swooped in, smacking it harshly off the kitchen bench. “Bad cat. Shoo,” he scolded. He used the brush end of the broom to force it out of the room.

The cat let out a loud screech, tail frizzed in shock. “Argh! Wait, du- ow! Let me finish, I’m here to help you ou-CH! Easy on the broom, buddy. You almost poked an eye out!”

“Out. You’re going to get me in to trouble. Tendou’s allergic to cats and the last thing I need is him breaking out in to hives the second he steps in the house,” Akaashi muttered. He maneuvered the cat toward the back door, smacking it in the face when it tried to make a mad dash to the right. “No, out. I’m not in the mood for games.”

“Okay, seriously man let me explain-OWWWW. STOP. STOP!” the cat screamed. It curled in tightly refusing to budge when Akaashi nudged it harder. He let out an impatient sound, swung his broom back but was met with a sudden cloud of thick dust.

“What the-“ he stepped back, coughing at the sudden inhale. He waved his arm frantically to disperse the foggy smoke. And stared blankly at the floor.

The cat had disappeared, and in its place was a man. He had a wild mop of jet black hair, a huge fringe flopped over his forehead. The man was on his hands and knees, his sharp-angled eyes watching him over his shoulder. He jutted his lower lip out in a pout. “For someone your size, you sure pack a punc-“

Akaashi flipped his broom swiftly, and whacked the man on the leg with the handle. “Get out! You better leave before I call the cops on you, thief!”

“Aergh!” The man let out a startled scream, nursing his right thigh. “Okay, okay! I’m leaving! I’m leaving! Oh my god, that hurts like a _bitch_!”

“I told you this was a bad idea, Kuroo.”

Akaashi stopped mid-swing and turned to find yet _another_ cat near the sink. This one resembled more of a tabby cat, its fur light like sweet maize with faint streaks of darkened browns and blacks. It paid no mind to him, blinking over at the man with its bright, golden eyes. “You should’ve at least introduced yourself.”

“Well, it’s not like he even gave me a chance to sa- don’t hurt me,” The man, or Kuroo, cowered even further when Akaashi held the broom up threateningly.

Akaashi shuffled back, still facing Kuroo with the broom. “You. Stay right where you are,” he warned. He inched away and closer to the other cat. It made no efforts to run, simply watching him with its large, unblinking eyes.

“Quick, Kenma! He’s going to hit you!” The man cried out.

The cat continued to watch Akaashi who loomed over him. Several moments passed before Akaashi carefully leaned his broom against the bench and reached over. He hesitated slightly then picked up the cat, cradling it in his arms. ‘Kenma’ let out a small purr, body like liquid as he curled in to the warmth.

“I suppose you’re kind of cute,” Akaashi spoke softly, hand pausing before running through its soft, sleek of fur.

Kuroo stared blankly from afar, still stuck on his hands and knees. “What,” he guffawed. “Wow, oh _wow_. I see how it is. Smack one, love the other. Aren’t you lovely.”

“Well, pardon me for not welcoming a complete stranger who has snuck in to my house,” Akaashi eyed the other with distrust. “More likely a perve at that.”

“Perve? _Perve?”_ Kuroo stood up, patting down his shirt. He had an incredulous look on his face. “Well damn, son. I go out of my way to help another in need and this is what I get in return? Verbal abuse and a broom up my ass? No way, I’m done.”

“I did not shove the broom up.. up there,” Akaashi frowned. “And you’re not exactly helping me by barging in to my kitchen with your pet cat.”

“Pet cat? Oh wow, that’s just cruel,” Kuroo leaned back to let out an amused laughter. “Hear that, Kenma? He called you a pet cat.”

The cat curled up in Akaashi’s arms let out a slight rumble before squirming from his grasp. It landed on the floor with grace, slinking over to the man. “I told you this was a bad idea,” it repeated.

“What is going on here?” Akaashi rubbed his eyes with his forearm. “I must be going crazy.”

“Crazy for smacking me, yes.” Kuroo pointed out, running a hand through his untamed hair. “But you’re not completely gone. You see, I’m here to help you.”  
The man rolled his shoulders back, shaking his arms. “Let me introduce myself. My name is Kuroo,” He peered over at Akaashi with his half-lidded, lazy eyes and flashed a wide grin. “And I’m your kickass fairy godbrother.”


	2. It's Showtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update (8 months, can you believe it?) and I honestly don't know why it did because I had so much fun writing this one  
> I hope the long wait was worth it please enjoy ʕ ᵔᴥᵔ ʔ

Akaashi would consider himself to be fairly open-minded. He’s got to, having to deal with his brothers’ many antics. I mean, there are many times where he’s just _itching_ to call them out on their ignorance - but he holds it in. Why? Because he’s Akaashi, of course. He’s polite, respectful, and a man of courteous conduct.

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“Nah, dude.” Kuroo gestured a hand up and down his torso. “This is all fairy. One hundred percent.”

“You’re kidding, right? This has to be some sort of elaborate plan to mug me.”

Kuroo stared blankly at him. He had perched himself on the kitchen bench, legs crossed. “Buddy, there is literally a talking cat right next to me. Explain that then.”

Akaashi opened then closed his mouth, frowning. He crossed his arms. “I don’t know, ventriloquism? You did something to the cat though.”

The man raised a brow. “Ventriloquism? You do realise that only applies to puppets, right? And Kenma is no puppet, ain’t that right bubba?” he coo-ed over at the blonde tabby cat.

It was curled on at his left, ear twitching at the petname. “I told you this was a bad idea,” it replied nonchalantly.

Kuroo leaned back with a satisfied grin. “See!” he aha-ed triumphantly. “Would I make a cat say that?”

“Well, it _is_ a bad idea,” Akaashi agreed. He reached over, smacking the other lightly on the leg. “And no feet on the bench. That’s where the food is prepared.”

“Okay, okay, how about this,” Kuroo lowered his feet and stilled, his face slightly scrunched in concentration.

“Kuroo, no. Please don’t.”

Akaashi glanced over in question at the cat which had sat up and was eyeing its friend. Its nose was slightly scrunched in disdain. The cat glanced over. “He does this thing where he half morphs in to a cat and human,” it explained. “It’s hideous.”

“What?” Akaashi grimaced at the image. “Why would you do that? That sounds horrible.”

“Look, it’s a fun party trick,” Kuroo defended.

“You’re strange.”

“Says the dude who was dancing with his broom in the kitchen,” he shot back, pointing at him. “And don’t pretend you didn’t cause I saw it.”

Akaashi felt his cheeks burn up and he frowned. “You have yet to tell me why you’re in my house. _Trespassing.”_

“I’m here because you looked like you were in the need of some cheerin’ up. And luck is on your side my friend because your dear fairybro is gonna make it all better using his magic dust,” Kuroo spread his arms out, doing a set of jazz hands. “Tada.”

Akaashi stared at him, thoroughly unamused. “Magic dust? Is that a code word for something else?”

“Uhh, no? Not that I’m aware of, no. Look, just let me help you with y-“  
Kuroo paused, chin suddenly tilted up and eyes raised to the ceiling, completely frozen. He hopped off the kitchen bench, tilting his head lightly. “What is that?” he asked, out of the blue.

"What's what?"

"That smell."

“… Smell?” Akaashi blinked slowly. “I don’t smell anything.”

He eyed Kuroo as he padded about, pausing now and then to sniff the air. He stopped in front of the pantry, reaching over and having a peek inside. The man lit up immediately.  
“Chocolate cake!” He reached in and carefully pulled out an enormous silver platter.

“Hey,” Akaashi perked up. “What are you- hey! Wait!”

Kuroo dipped two fingers in to the thick, moussey icing and gave a tentative lick. He let out a long, appreciative groan. “Oh _god, that’s good._ ”

“That’s for Tendou! Stop, no don’t- ” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “It took me two hours to bake that.”

Kuroo had chocolate already smeared in the corner of his lips. He regarded the other with raised brows. “You baked this _yourself?_ Holy hell, dude. It’s like you chopped off Martha Stewarts’ fingers to use as your own. This is amazing. Here, Kenma try some of this.”  
He swabbed another layer of frosting and held it out for the other.

Akaashi let out a startled yell. “No, stop!” he cried. “He can’t eat that! Chocolate's poisonous for cats!”

Kuroo blinked up at him owlishly. Then burst out laughing, shaking his head.

“ _Poisonous for cats, ha!_ Oh man _,_ ” He grinned over at Kenma and jerked his thumb. “This guy. What a firecracker.”

Akaashi felt his entire face grow red.  
“Well, I’m so _glad_ you’re enjoying yourself,” he replied wryly. “Now I’d like you to leave-”

“What else is in here? It’s like a treasure trove. Ooh, what’s this?” Kuroo pulled out a jar from the pantry, casually popping open the lid and sticking his tongue in it. “Oh, it kinda.. has a nutty taste. I like this.”

“Oh my go- _get out_!” Akaashi swiped his broom at him. “Either you get out now or I make you!”

“Woah, okay easy there.” Kuroo leapt back, cradling the jar to his chest. “I’m here to help you, remember?”

“By eating all my food? I don’t think so.” Akaashi pointed at the door. “I’ve had enough drama for tonight so I suggest you leave before I-”

“Before you what? Force me out?" Kuroo shot back."You do realise it's two against one. Where's your backup squad, huh? Where they at?” 

“I- ”Akaashi hesitated. “T-they’re coming! They’ll be home any second now so you better leave.”

Kuroo hummed in consideration. “Now, why would they come home so soon after just leaving for the ball?” he asked, a knowing glint in his eyes.

Akaashi froze. “How.. did you know they were at the ball?” he asked suspiciously.

“Because _everyone_ is at the ball. Well, ‘e _veryone_ who’s _anyone’_ , supposedly,” Kuroo air quoted. His lazy eyes watched him intently. “So what _you_ doing here alone?”

“I..” Akaashi furrowed his brows. “What does it matter? I’m here. That’s all there is to it.”

“Why? You’d rather be here dancing with a broom than an actual human being?’ Kuroo chortled at the other’s sour expression. “Okay, okay sorry. I won’t joke about it anymore.”

“I wasn’t invited.” Akaashi answered curtly.

“Why not?”

“Because like you said, it’s for everyone who’s anyone,” He lowered his gaze. “I’m not anyone.”

“What! Bull shhhh- frog. Bullfrog,” Kuroo quickly corrected when the other shot him a sharp look. “Who’s to say you’re not important! Because I say otherwise.”

“That’s..” Akaashi hesitated, fingers awkwardly flittering over the broomstick. “Uh.. Thank you?”

“No problemo,” Kuroo rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he eyed him down.  
“Now, let’s see. What can good ol’ Kuroo do about this situ- situ, hm?”

“Well, for starters you could give back my peanut butter.”

The fairy snapped his fingers. “You know what, I got something even better for ya. How about I get you in to the ball? Boom. Fifty points. I’m awesome, I know.” He patted his own shoulder for show.

“You can’t. There’s no way you could do that.”

“I can. I’m your dearly beloved fairy godbrother, remember? I got this all pat down.”

“You're not my fairy anything. Besides, even if you could, I refuse.” Akaashi clutched on to his broom tightly. “I don’t want to go looking like this.”

“Well, duh. I wouldn’t _let_ you go out looking like that. _Which_ is why-"

Kuroo stood abruptly, swinging his arms around like a mad man. “I am going to need some assistance from a few friends of mine!”  
He did a quick spin, stumbling slightly from the slippery floor, then posed dramatically, flinging his arms up in the air. “ _Wa-zam!”_

He stayed in that position for a long time, accompanied by a lengthy drag of pure silence.

Akaashi stared, unperturbed. “Was.. was that it?”

Kuroo grinned over at him, looking rather sheepish. “Wait, wait, I got this, I swear.” He cleared his throat.

 _“I said_ ,” he called in a louder voice. “I am going to need some assistance from a few friends of mine! _Wa-zam_!”  
He struck the same pose, half-squatting with his hands raised to the ceiling. He paused then tilted his head to the left like he was listening out for something.

Akaashi raised a brow. “Okayyy.. well, thank you for convincing me how much of a true lunatic you are but now-“

“ _Wa-zam_!” Kuroo yelled.

He looked around frantically, sharp eyes flickering at the window. Finally, he dropped his pose with a moody sigh. “Guys, that was the signal. You can come out now.”

Akaashi let out an alarmed yelp as two small ravens suddenly swooped in from the open window, flapping about in the kitchen.

“See, I told you! I told you he said it!” one bird cawed.

The other glided down in a smooth arc before landing on the counter top. “No he didn’t! Quit lying Kageyama!”

Akaashi gaped as the two birds snapped their beaks at each other, sending a few stray feathers in the air. “What in the world..?”

Kuroo frowned at the two. “Come on guys, you’re making me look bad in front of our guest.”

The larger bird craned its neck over to the man. “I heard the signal the first time but Hinata here said that wasn’t it!”

“It wasn’t!” the other one bounced about on the spot. “He didn’t say the signal-”

“I did, Hinata.” Kuroo interrupted. He struck his pose and throwing his hands up in the air. “ _Wa-zam_! See? Remember this? We went through this. We rehearsed this, remember?”

“What? Wa-zam? I thought it was Wa-zoom.”

“ _Wa-zoom?!_ Hinata, you dumbass! Why would he say wa-zoom!”

“I don’t know, he could be saying it like wa-zoom in the window or somethi- oh, I don’t know! Don’t ask me!”

The other bird covered its face with one wing, shaking his head. “God Hinata, you’re so stupid.”

“Oi!” the smaller one cheeped, puffing up with anger. “I’m not stupid! You are!”

“Stupid is what you are! Stupid, stupid, stupid!”

“Okay guys, come on. Settle down-”

The birds continued to squabble at each other, screeching and clawing. Kuroo grimaced at the sight. "Honestly, do you guys have to do this _every_ time?"

“You know what, I get it.”

Kuroo peered over his shoulder in question.

Akaashi stood, watching with a bored expression. He placed his chin on the tip of the broom stick, nodding. “I get it now,” he repeated. “This all finally makes sense. And it’s that I’m dreaming. This is all one big dream.”

Kuroo glanced over at the birds then back at him. “Uh… no? I mean, I guess I’d consider myself a dreamboat,” he let out a nervous laugh. “But no, not a dream. This is all real.”

“No, this is fake.”

“It’s rea-“

“ _No,”_ Akaashi said sternly. “This is a _dream.”_

Kuroo stared. “What makes you think this is a dream?”

“The fact that I am talking to a man whose only friends seem to be a bunch of talking animals seems crazy enough for me. Not to mention that I haven’t even kicked you out despite you _trespassing_ my property!” Akaashi shook his broom.  
“I mean, look at me! I’m just standing here with this stupid broom, not even doing anything to alarm anyone that I may be in potential danger! This entire situation is crazy - you, the birds, the cat, me. _Especially_ me. Maybe I'm just subconsciously insane and you're all figments of my imagination-”

“Okay, I don’t know where you're going with this but I’m going to stop you right there because you’re getting alittle overly worked up-”

“Because this _isn’t real!”_ Akaashi snapped. “You’re not real! And the sooner I wake up from this stupid dream, the better! This isn’t some kind of ridiculous miracle where a saviour suddenly swoops down, offering to help turn _my_ life,  _mine,_ around like I’m some sort of protagonist of a fairytale because reality check! They _don’t exist! Fairytales don’t exist! And I was destined to live. this. pathetic. life!_ ” He snapped.

The birds had long stopped their argument, looking up at him with wide eyes.

There was a long pause, giving Akaashi's mind a few moments to process what just happened. He blinked owlishly before his entire face flushed crimson red. Akaashi felt utterly shocked. He'd never let his emotions run haywire. Ever.  
"I.. um.." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

Kuroo didn’t even react. He simply stared with a raised brow. “Are you done?” he asked after another long wait.

Akaashi opened his mouth. He paused to swallow. “I.. I think so. Yes.”

“Sure?”

“… Yes.”

“Okay, good. Good!” Kuroo clapped once. “Now let’s get back on track!”

“What, no. No!” Akaashi let out a frustrated groan. “Did you not hear anything that I said?”

“I did, actually. Which is all the more reason to continue.” He reached out abruptly, causing Akaashi to flinch when he clasped a warm hand over his shoulder. Kuroo looked at him intently, any sign of teasing gone. “Now you can go on pretending this is all a dream, but you listen to me, and listen good when I say this.”

“You are worth it. _You._ You deserve to live life, to smile, to have friends, to do whatever you want to do. You deserve it all. But mostly,” Kuroo leaned in, eyes soft and understanding. “You deserve the kind of love that you give to others. You were _not_ destined to live this ‘pathetic life’. So you don’t you ever say that again, okay?”

Akaashi stared numbly, lips slightly parted. Eventually he nodded. “Okay,” he croaked.

Kuroo’s eyes crinkled and his lips curled in to a genuine smile. “Good.”  
He squeezed his shoulder then let go. “Cause you’re gonna make me cry if you keep talking with that kinda attitude, you know? You really wanna make your friend here cry?”

Akaashi blinked. _F_ _riend.  
_ “No,” he said slowly. “I guess not.”

“Bingo. I’m a hideous crier so let’s save us both the trauma, alrighty?” Kuroo pulled up his sleeves dramatically. “Now, let’s get crack-a-lackin’.”

“First, we need to address the major issue.” He gestured at Akaashi, up and down. “You’re hideous.”

Akaashi couldn't help but let out a small huff of laughter. “Wow. Thanks.” He replied, lips tugging in to a small smile. 

Kuroo lit up at the sight and he grinned back. "Oh yes, you most definitely are hideous. _B_ _ut!”_ he pointed a finger. “You got potential. All we need to do is spruce you up a bit, spritz some cologne, and boom. We got ourselves the next heart throb of the town.”

Akaashi felt his face heat up. “I-I’m not.. no. I’m not that.”

“I think you’ll look great, Akaashi!”

He blinked over at the kitchen counter. The little bird bounced about, flapping its small wings. “You’re going to look cool! You’ve got that natural beauty.”

Akaashi grimaced. “Tooru told me natural beauty isn’t a good thing.”

“What! Impossible!” the bird let out an indignant squawk. “He’s probably jealous.”

“I think I look plain. Dull, almost.”

 _“_ No, You’re handsome.”

Everyone paused, staring over at the Kageyama. The bird froze, deep, blue eyes wide and mortified. “I- For a h-human. I meant, I just- y-you’re handsome.. for a human.” It finished meekly.  
It snapped its head over at its friend who began cackling with laughter.

“ _Kageyama, you’re so embarrassing!”_

 _“_ S-shut up! At least I’m not as stupid as you!”

“Hey-“

“Okay, calm down guys. Everyone agrees Akaashi is a good looking dude now we need to hurry because we’re already late. Go bring the basket.”

“Yes sir!” Hinata chirped. It waddled over the edge of the counter top and flew out the window.

“Stupid Hinata,” the other grumbled as it soon joined the other.

Akaashi glanced at the window then at Kuroo. “Where.. are they..”

“They’ve got a few presents for you.”

“Oh. Presents?”

“Just accept it,” Kuroo waved him off as he lifted the cake tin and began helping himself to more cake.

Akaashi frowned, ready to complain but paused at the sudden brush across his leg. He peered down to find the golden tabby cat curled up against him. “Oh. Hello there,” he murmured.  
Akaashi dropped down and scratched the cat under its chin. “I’m.. I’m sorry for calling you a pet cat,” he apologised sheepishly. “… and a puppet.”

Almost immediately, the cat began to purr, pressing in to his touch. Akaashi felt his lips twitch in to a smile, feeling inwardly relieved. _What a cute cat._

“Okay, we got it here!”

He glanced up to find the two birds carrying in a small, woven basket with their feet. He stood up to help but Kuroo beat him to it.

“Marvellous! Now quick, Akaashi. Strip.”

“.. Excuse me?”

“Oh, come on. Don’t make me sound like a perv.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “You said it not me.”  
He peered down to find the basket full of clothing. “Whose is this? Will this fit me?”

“Yes, it will. Kuroo told us your measurements so we made sure to find the right fit!”

“Oh.. Okay.” Akaashi frowned. “Wait,” he said slowly. “How did Kuroo know what size I was? I only met him tonight..”

Hinata blinked up at him with innocent eyes. “He’s been keeping an eye on you. He measured you whilst you were in slumber a few days back. He said you kept moving in your sleep so he wasn’t too sure whether arm measurements were accurate. But we did our best.”

Akaashi stared at the bird for a long time. Then slowly turned his head to Kuroo.

Kuroo let out a nervous laugh. “Okay, let me explain-“

“Perv.”

“What, I-“

“Perv.”

“No! Akaashi, I didn’t-“

“Perv!”

“Look, I just wanted to make sure this was a perfect night for you! Why am I being punished for being a committed friend?”

“I don’t even know you!”

“I was- okay, ugh. Fine. Hello, my name is Kuroo Tetsurou, I am your fairy godbrother and beloved friend. My hobbies include eating, sleeping and binge-watching Desperate Housewives, princess edition. There, done. Now, hurry up and try this on.” Kuroo tugged out a crisp, pure snow-white shirt from the bundle.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I still don’t trust you,” he replied as he accepted it from the other. From what he could see, there was a whole outfit in the basket, even including a pair of sharp leather dress shoes.

“By the way, you guy didn’t… you know,” Akaashi eyed the expensive looking jacket. “Steal all this or anything, right?”

Hinata flapped its wings in a short trill. “Of course not! I made it myself.”

“.. You did?”

“Yes! I sowed and stitched it up with some yarn and linen.”

“Really? That’s.. wow.” Akaashi slipped out of his shirt, swapping it for a snow-white button up blouse and a rich, moss-green vest which he shrugged on top. He fumbled alittle with the rustic-looking buttons.

“How did you manage to do that? Aren’t you, um… lacking.. fingers and stuff?”  
Akaashi couldn’t think of a more delicate way of saying it and he shot the bird a sheepish look. “Sorry.”

“Kuroo transformed us first,” Kageyama explained. He was struggling slightly as he flapped his way over, holding a beautiful, earth-green jacket with his little clawed feet. Akaashi quickly accepted the jacket with a soft ‘thank you’.  
Upon closer examination, he noted the detailed swirls and patterns embroidered the whole way through.

“It’s neat, huh?”

He glanced up to find Kuroo watching with a lazy grin. He rested his cheek on the inside of his palm. “Hinata is great at stitching up some awesome pieces.”

“Oh. Yeah, it’s incredible.” Akaashi slipped his arms in to the sleeves. “You’re a very talented, little bird.”

Hinata puffed up from the praise, then tucked his head in bashfully. “Thank you.”

Akaashi smiled at the sight. He blinked at the sudden weight on his left shoulder and peered over to find Kageyama dangling something from his beak. “What’s this?” he asked, gently taking it off him.

“A mask for the ball. Masquerade, wasn’t it?”

It was a perfect blend of warm colours, the outer edge lined with golden coils, and the inside a pale green laced with elegant splashes of golds and black. The piece itself was a simple style, keeping it tasteful and classy.

“Did you make this?” Akaashi asked.

The bird blinked owlishly. “I did.” He answered promptly.

“It’s very beautiful. You’re very talent too.”

Kageyama jostled, tiny feet tapping on his shoulder like he was flustered. “T-thank you.”

“ _Ha!_ Look at him! It’s like he’s forgotten how to function.”

“ _S-shut up!_ I’m going to pick out all the stitching on his jacket!”

“N-no! Please, I worked hard on that-“

“You’ve both done a great job, thank you,” Akaashi quickly interjected. He smoothed down the front of his vest and peered up at Kuroo.  
"Well..?" He held out his arms, looking rather uncomfortable. “How.. do I look?”

Kuroo scrutinised him up and down, pouting lightly as he hummed. He jerked his chin over. “Do a little twirl.”  
He chuckled at the sour expression. “Okay, okay, I’m just messin’ with ya. You look good. You ready to go then?”

“I.. don’t know how to get there.”

“Speak no more, Kuroo has got ya back.” He twirled his wand in a dainty wave. “I’m going to need some help. Hinata, Kageyama, you ready for alittle shift?”

“Ooh, yes!” The little bird bounced with delight. “Yes! Yes! Oh boy, yes!”

“Quit jumping around, you’re going to make him miss!” the other scolded, though he could hardly refrain from trembling with excitement himself.

“Hop down on to the floor first. Okay, good. Are you two ready? Excellent!” Kuroo squatted down over the two and began tapping his wand like a cigar. Delicate specks of twinkling particles began to cascade down from its tip, sprinkling the birds on their heads.

Akaashi stared in amazement as faint pink smoke seemed to conjure from the tiles, swirling around them in a small whirlwind. There was a sudden flash of light, so bright he had to shield his eyes.

“ _Oooouuuoohhh_!” a high-pitch squeak sounded and he looked up.

Akaashi blinked to find instead of a bird, a petite boy with a vivid tousled mop of orange hair in its place. He ran his hands all over his face, squealing with joy. “Oh, yes! I like it when I’m in this state!” he crowed, tapping his human feet. “Look at how tall I am! I’m enormous!”

“You’re still as tiny as ever,” the other scoffed but he smiled, too busy examining the way his fingers moved. He tilted his head, twirling a few strands of his black hair. “It’s fun being human.”

"Ahem, _now_ then.” Kuroo interrupted. He straightened himself, looking down at them with one brow raised. “It is your duty to escort our dear friend over here _safely_ to the ball. Preferably in one piece…?” He glanced over at Akaashi.

Akaashi nodded. “Yes, I’d like to stay intact. Please.”

“Okay, yes, one piece is good.”

Hinata saluted and dropped in to a jerky bow. “Yes, sir! We shall deliver Akaashi to the ball safe and sound!”

“That’s what I like to hear! Now, let’s see.. aha!” Kuroo pulled out a tiny object from his inner jacket pocket. “ _This_ shall be your transportation for tonight.”

Akaashi squinted hard. “A.. chess piece..?”

“Yes, but not just any chess piece. A knight! I admit, he can be alittle rough around the edges, but still a definite keeper, for sure. Here, follow me.”

Kuroo led them through to the front of the house with the group trailing close behind. He placed the chess piece carefully on the grass near the front garden. “Okay, now behold!”  
He spun his wand expertly, bringing up a cloud of sparks and colour, then tapped it lightly on the piece.

Immediately the knight piece melted, morphing in to a little puddle, before bloating in to size at an alarming rate. Akaashi took a frightened step back, gasping softly as it grew and grew, reshaping and modelling itself in to a-

“It’s a horse,” Akaashi whispered in amazement.

“A stallion,” Kuroo leaned in stroking its forehead, down to the muzzle. “Almost as good-looking as me if I must say so myself.”

Akaashi took a tentative step forward, inching closer and closer until he was merely inches away from its face. The horse had beautifully rich, dark eyes with delicate long lashes. It was a soft, cream colour, likened to the colour of the actual chess piece itself.

The beast snorted, bowing its head gently.

Akaashi hesitated then reached in, lightly petted its mane, running his fingers through the hair. “He’s stunning,” he murmured. “I’ve always wanted a horse.”

“Well, you have him for…” Kuroo pulled his sleeve back to check his wristwatch. “Four hours.”

“Four hours?”

“Well, four hours and eight minutes.”

Akaashi looked away from the horse, frowning at him. “Why so specific?”

“Why? Because it’s _pasture_ bedtime.” Kuroo grinned widely, completely unperturbed about the chorus of groans behind him.

“Kuroo, please.” Kenma rumbled in distaste, tail flicking left then right. “You’re embarrassing yourself.”

“No shame.” The man ran a hand through his hair as he regarded Akaashi again. “Because the magic runs out at midnight. The moment you hear that clock strike twelve, all this is gone in a flash.”

“Oh,” Akaashi nodded slowly. “I guess that’s reasonable.”

“Great. Okay, well come on, Hinata. Up you get.” Kuroo lifted the boy up, helping him on to the horse. “Don’t fall ov- here, hold the rein. There we go.”  
He glanced over at Akaashi. “Okay, you next.”

“Oh, I can do it myself-“

“Oh please, you don’t even own a horse and you’re already pat down? Come here.”

Akaashi allowed himself to get hoisted up, wobbling slightly when the horse trotted on the spot.

“Here, hold Hinata’s waist. Okay, good. Now, Kageyama you sit behind and make sure Hinata doesn’t drive this poor kid off the horse.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Akaashi could hear the slight rustle of clothes behind as Kageyama leapt on board but he didn’t dare look back. The last thing he wanted was to stumble his way off and ruin his pristine, new clothes.

“Hey, relax. The kids know what they’re doing.”

Akaashi glanced to his left without moving his head too much.

Kuroo was smiling up at him, arms crossed in a relaxed manner. His cat had stepped between his legs, curling its tails around one. It peered up at him with its serenely golden eyes.

Akaashi felt his chest tighten. A sudden wave of emotion swept over him, overbearing almost, but he composed himself quickly.  
“Thank you,” he said softly. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had ever done anything nice for him.

Kuroo’s grin softened. “Hey, no problem. You go enjoy yourself, alright?”

Akaashi nodded, despite having absolutely no clue what to expect. What was he going to do the moment he walked in? What was he _meant_ to do? And what if he bumped in to Oikawa and the others?  
“I’ll do my best,” he replied, uncertainly.

“That’s my boy. Go have a killer night. And who knows?” Kuroo flashed him a teasing grin. “Maybe you’ll find yourself a Prince Charming tonight.”

 

 ♠ ♠ ♠

 

“ _Uuuuuuggghhhh.”_

“Bokuto, please. Can you just stay still for one second?”

“I can’t. I’m going to die.”

“Jees, you’re so dramatic. Now shut your mouth and sit your ass down.”  
  
The man plopped himself back down, knee bouncing with impatience. “I can’t help it. Why do I have to dress up?” he whined, allowing the other to fiddle with his clothes.

“Because that’s what civilised people do, Bokuto.”  
The man leaned back and stared blankly at the shirt. He let out a frustrated sigh. “Damn it, I skipped a button!”

Bokuto glanced down to find his shirt wonky and lopsided, and let out a hoot of laughter. “Oh man, you’re as bad at this as I am Iwaizumi!”

The man shot him a disgruntled look, reaching up to unbutton again. “I’m a _stable boy,_ not a tailor. Give me a break. Why should I have to do this?”

“Because friends don’t let other friends suffer alone.”

“No, friends don’t let other friends suffer _with them.”_ Iwaizumi corrected. He smoothed down Bokuto’s jacket after rebuttoning and gave him a sharp smack on the chest. “Not bad, Bo. You should dress like this more often.”

“No way, dude. I look like I’m about to attend a funeral. My own funeral.” Bokuto jerked his chin at the other, grinning. “What about you, where’s _your_ snazzy outfit? Come on, show me what you got.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it, sheesh.” Iwaizumi muttered, reaching over for his clothes. “You always gotta drag me down with you.”

“Like I said, friends don’t let-”

“If you suffer, I suffer with you, yeah, yeah, I got it.”

Bokuto grinned, eyes wandering back to the full body mirror in his master bedroom. He looked like a completely different person in this outfit – an overly-white jacket decorated with chunky golden embellishments, light camel trousers which made it difficult for him to run around in, and a pair of clippety-clop black shoes. He eyed himself top to bottom, smile dying down in to a sulk. “God, I look like an idiot.”

“Hey!” Iwaizumi pointed at him warningly. “None of that shit. You look good. Super sharp.”

“I don’t want to go,” Bokuto complained. “Can’t we just, I don’t know, take the horses and make a great escape?”

“Don’t bring the poor horses in to this. They don’t deserve it.”

“I just-” the prince let out an exasperated groan and flopped down on to the recliner. “I hate the whole atmosphere of it all! It’s all so boring and I can’t even leave early.”

“Well, you can complain all you want, but it’s not like you have a choice. Besides,” Iwaizumi pulled out his crisp black tux. He grimaced in disdain. “You know I hate this as much as you do.”

“You don’t _have_ to serve, you know.” Bokuto peeked up at him. “Take a break, enjoy the night.”

“Ahuh, right. And then what?” Iwaizumi shrugged off his shirt and slipped in to the snow white undershirt. “I just go in there and hang with _your_ kind? No way, it’s like a lions den in there. I’ll stick to my platter of nibblets, thanks.”

Bokuto giggled. “Iwaizumi, I swear you don’t even realise how funny you are sometimes,” he grinned. “But I won’t deny even it; some people are straight-up savages in there, _especially_ the ladies.”  
He pointed a finger at the other. “If you see me about to get torn apart, you need to stop catering and come help me out, okay?”

“I won’t be able to see you, dummy. It’s a masquerade.”

“Oh, you’re right.” Bokuto frowned before he suddenly lit up. He sat up and cleared his throat.  
Then he threw his head back, inhaled deeply. “ _HOOT_!” he screeched.

Iwaizumi stared blankly. “What. The hell was that.”

“My signal!” Bokuto grinned. “That’s the sound I’ll make when I need your help. If you hear it, drop that silver platter and run over to peel whichever crazy girl off me.”

Iwaizumi kept his pokerface for a long time, then shook his head.  
“I get it, Bo. Really, I do.” He stated. “But couldn’t you opt for, oh, I don’t know. Something alittle less _embarrassing_?”

Bokuto laughed in amusement. “What, that’s no fun then! Here, what’s your cry going to be?”

“I don’t need one.”

“No, you do!” He insisted. “What if you’re the one who ends up in trouble? I need to know your signal!”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“C’mon, I’m not going to laugh. Just do it quickly. Hit me with your best shot.”

Iwaizumi frowned before opening his mouth. He stopped, glanced around to check is anyone else was around.

Bokuto shot him an expectant look.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and huffed. He looked over at the other.

“ _WoooOoO..?”_ he offered in a feeble voice.

There was a long drag of silence within the room.

Iwaizumi stood still before he let out a mortified groan. He practically collapsed on the ground trembling with humiliation, covering his face with both hands. “Ugh, no dude I can’t. That was so embarrassing. I’d rather just get trampled to death by sheep than make that noise again.”

Bokuto was rolling on his back, _howling_ with laughter. “ _Oh god, that was, t-that was just- hah!”_ He choked, tears forming.

“Shut up!” Iwaizumi snapped, face growing red. “Not as bad as yours!”

“ _Oh god, my stomach! My stomach hurts s-sso much! Aurgh! Save m-me!”_

“I said shut up! Or I’m gonna kick your ass!”

“Oh no!” Bokuto choked out, stuttering between hiccupped laughter. “What should I do? Someone s-save me! _WoOooO!_ _WoooO_ \- _aurgh_!”  
He cackled even harder when he was tackled to the ground.

“You’re dead meat, Bo!” Iwaizumi barked, thick arms straining as he pinned the other to the ground. “I’m gonna beat your ass in-”

**_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._ **

The two froze at the sudden heavy chimes of the clock tower which rang from afar. They met eyes, both blinking owlishly.

“Is it time already?” Bokuto whispered.

As though by response, a faint flow of music began up with the sweet melodies of a string quartet.

Iwaizumi’s gaze flickered over at the open balcony then back to his friend. “I think it is.”  
He clambered off, smoothing down his jacket and patting off the non-existent dust off his shoulders.

“Hey.”

He glanced over at the other. Bokuto was still on the ground, grinning up at him with eyes shining from earlier tears. He held his hand out. “Help me up.”

Iwaizumi eyed him down before he huffed. He pulled the other up, brushing down his slightly crumpled shirt. “Next time I won’t be so forgiving. You got lucky this time.”

Bokuto chuckled. “Technically not, I still gotta get through this night, don’t I?”

The stable boy heaved a long sigh. “Too true.”  
He cleared his throat, rushing forward to open the door for the prince.

“Hey, Iwaizumi.”

He glanced back.  
Bokuto grinned. He jerked his chin over. “You don’t look half that bad either.”

Iwaizumi snorted, lips tugging in to an exasperated smile. “Whatever you say, prince charming.”  
He smoothed back his hair and rolled his head back. “Okay,” he muttered. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y'all didn't expect the characters to turn out the way they did  
> I'll be squeezing in one final character but that's going to be about it for the entire work  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. What's your name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bing bang boom  
> another update  
> let's go
> 
> P.S.) this chapter also contains songs - please give them a listen too! I feel like it enhances this fic (੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭

“And we’re here!”

“Oh thank god,” Akaashi heaved, finally able to relent his tight grip around Hinata’s waist. Riding a horse was nowhere near as elegant as he’d imagined. God, he must’ve experienced at least nine wedgies on the way here.

“Hinata, learn to slow down, you almost killed us all!” A voice snapped from behind and Akaashi glanced over to find Kageyama equally as dishevelled and shaken by the hell of a ride. He shook his head and shoulders lightly like a ruffled bird. “We’re swapping seats on the way back.”

“What! No! I just wanted to get us here asap so Akaashi could have more time to enjoy the night!” Hinata defended. He leapt off the horse, gave it a gentle pat on the face, then helped Akaashi off. “Besides, you’re way worse of a driver than me.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am n-“

“Well, we’re all _here_ ,” Akaashi interjected, already exhausted despite having just arrived. “In one piece. That’s the important part.”

“Go, go, Akaashi! Hurry up and get inside!" Hinata ushered him to the entrance. "Go have fun! We’ll wait here when you’re done.”

Akaashi raised his brows. “What? No. There’s still hours till the ball ends. You can’t possibly wait here the entire time.”

“That’s alright, I don’t mind waiting. We’re in our human forms so we can do all the things we can’t normally do like.. like star gazing!” Hinata beamed, pointing up at the sky. “Look, there’s so many tonight! There must be like, a million- _oooouuuh! Look at that one, it’s so shiny!_ ”

Akaashi stared, dumbfounded as the young boy squealed and chirruped, pointing in all angles at the night sky. “Birds can stargaze too.. can’t they?" he asked. "Or are you colour blind?”

“Hm? Oh, no, no. We can see colour. But I can’t see the stars with both eyes,” Hinata smiled at him sheepishly as he lightly tapped the corner of one eye. “My eyes are set too far apart. But this is cool! Gosh, look at the sky, Kageyama! It's so expanse!”

Kageyama gawked up at the stars, squinting. "It is. Can you see that star there? I think that one's my favourite."

"Ooh, it is rather bright, isn't it?"

Akaashi stared, not knowing what to say. He’d never really considered small things like this.

“Akaashi, what are you still doing here! Go in! Hurry!”

“O-oh, okay. I, uh, I guess I’ll see you guys later. If it’s no fun, I’ll come out straight away.”

The two boys were already lying on the ground, heads propped against the stallion’s belly. “Take your time,” Kageyama called absently, eyes wide as he stared up in light wonder. “We’ll be here.”

Akaashi fought back a chuckle. Odd as they were, the duo were rather cute in their puzzling ways. He let them be, turning to face the castle.

Goodness, it was _huge._ He had to crane his neck to peer up at its highest peak. It was a very old-fashioned castle with its weathered greyness and cobblestoned exterior, and Akaashi allowed a moment to simply stare and take it all in.  
“Cleaning must take at least a few hours,” he noted under his breath. Akaashi shook his hands and wiped them against his trousers.

 _This is it,_ he told himself. _The grand ball._

He let out a quiet exhale, jittery nerves now kicking in. Akaashi smoothed down the front of his vest consciously, then carefully slipped on his light mask.  
His ears pricked at the faint flow of music and it immediately sent his heart racing. He could no longer suppress the smile which grew on his lips and he closed his eyes for a brief indulging moment.

_Mother would’ve loved to come._

Akaashi hummed quietly under his breath. The light tug in his chest returned, though he quickly shook it away. No, he wasn’t going to wallow in self-pity tonight. Mother wouldn’t have wanted that from him. Knowing her, she would’ve wanted him to go and enjoy himself. And so he would. Tonight was the one night he was going to forget all about his worries. It was going to be all about him.  
He took a hesitant step forward, then another, and slowly, but surely, began to make his way in to the entrance.

 

♠ ♠ ♠

 

Spectacular was an understatement. The grand ballroom was _phenomenal,_ everything Akaashi had imagined and so much more.

Crystal chandeliers hung overhead, twinkling brighter than any of the night stars and it illuminated the entire hall. The ceiling and the inner walls were splashed with a pearly-cream, laced with heavy dashes of rich golds and greens which complimented the shiny dark oak flooring. Although it was too far to make out the details, Akaashi gawked, admiring the intricate scenes of sweet cherubs resting on clouds painted in each corner of the ceiling.

On the right were three colossal doors which reached up almost half the height of the entire ballroom. They were swung wide open to reveal a beautiful half-crescent balcony with marble railings with grooved carvings. From there, he could see the view of the entire town and it was purely breath-taking. The moon light shone in perfectly as guests danced around in elegant twirls and spins. Catering staff zigzagged their way through, swiftly and methodically with their silver platters and glasses of champagne.

Akaashi felt himself sway lightly, overwhelmed by the extravagance of it all. The entire scene was a piece of art.  
But nothing quite matched up to the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmCnQDUSO4I&t=0m41s) which flowed throughout the entire hall. It was almost like a dream, nothing quite like Akaashi had ever imagined. The song in a distinct waltz rhythm which made him want to skip along to it despite not yet having even learned to dance. It was all so overwhelming and his eyes flickered shut as he allowed a moment to be swept away by the music.

_“Yes, it’s all genuine materials. If you look closely, there are silver rhinestones framing the eyes.”_

Akaashi’s eyes burst open and he immediately ducked his head, scrambling to hide himself. Dear god, even in a crowded ballroom, he could still spot out that voice. The light boasts and flirty charm only belonged to one person. He peeked over a man’s shoulder, eyes darting left and right. It wasn’t hard to spot him out.

Oikawa stood nearby surrounded by a flock of women. He swivelled his champagne glass lightly and said something which made the ladies giggle and sigh. Akaashi fought back a snort. _Classic Tooru, always carrying the spotlight with him wherever he went._

Despite being hidden behind a mask, he couldn’t help but feel the paranoia seeping through. If father or his brothers were to find out he was here... he didn't even want to imagine what sort of trouble he'd end up in.  
Akaashi glanced around. So far, Tendou was nowhere to be seen. Good.

As much as he wanted to enjoy himself, he was going to have to tread carefully. Akaashi slinked back, watching Oikawa from a distance before he slipped off to a quieter area.

♠ ♠ ♠

 

 

“Ughhh, this music is awful!” the man groaned obnoxiously. “My ears are _bleeding.”_

“Quit whining, it’s not that bad.”

“Can we leave already? We’ve stayed long enough.”

“You’re going to get scolded again.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath.

“Care to repeat that?”

“I said you’re most definitely _not_ a goody two-shoes and you're a very wonderful friend.”

Iwaizumi rolled his shoulders back, squinting at him. “Yeah, I thought so.”

The prince sighed. “It’s not fair. Why do parents always do the same event every single year? I’m not going to find anyone like this. What we need is something more grand, more _thrilling_. Like a circus or something.”

“Circus? So what, you can be the main act?”

“Har har. I’m being serious Iwaizumi!”

The stable boy raised a brow. “You honestly think your mother and father are gonna agree to bring in a bunch of wild beasts and hire a group of people with heinous face paint to juggle for hours? How disastrous. This ballroom would be demolished within seconds.”  
He paused, straightened his back, and held his silver platter out as two guests reached over for champagne. “Besides,” he murmured through the corner of his mouth. “You want to meet someone who has _class,_ not some wild hooligan. You’re a _prince_.”

“I’m a _tortured soul_ ,” Bokuto exasperated. “And I’d much rather a wild hooligan than some boring old sook. Look around you, Waz. Everyone is the same here! All they care about is whether their clothing out-flaunts their neighbours'. I don’t want to meet someone like that.”

Iwaizumi’s expression soured, though he didn’t argue. “Yeah, well that’s just life, ain’t it? Just pick a dainty flower and settle down, Bo. You can’t keep this up forever.”  
He paused, then shot the other a look. “I’m out of drinks.  I’m gonna go fetch some more. You can either wait for me here or go pester someone else.”

Bokuto sulked, shoulders drooped. “I’ll wait here.”

“Go meet some new people. Make new friends.”

“I don’t want to.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and nudged him lightly. “Fine. I’ll be back soon, aight?”

“Okay. But hurry,” Bokuto leaned in closely, eyes squinting to his right. “I don’t like the way those girls over there are looking at me.”

“Okay, okay, then take this.” Iwaizumi pressed the silver platter toward the other. “Pretend you’re a waiter or something.”

“What kind of waiter would wear an outfit like this?”

“The dumb kind,” Iwaizumi shot back. “No one would want to approach a dummy. There. Fool-proof plan. You’re welcome.”

Bokuto paused in thought then accepted the platter. “You know, I read somewhere that when confronted, the best thing to do is go crazy. Nobody would want to mess with a crazy person.”

“Bo, please do not go crazy at the guests.”

“I’m just saying.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but huffed in laughter. “Ya cluckhead. Alright, I’ll be back soon. Wait here.”

“Hey, wait! Iwaizumi!”

The stable boy peered over his shoulder questioningly. Bokuto watched him, a stern expression on his face. “Don’t forget. If you ever need me...”  
He raised both hands and shook them. "WooOo- _OW!_ ”

“You think just cause there’s people around I won’t hit ya? Do that again and I’ll kick you right here, in front of all these guests. Kick you so hard you’ll have a permanent indent in your ass!”

Bokuto latched on to his bottom and nodded frantically. “Okay, okay, no more. Promise.”

“Damn straight. Now stay put, you goof head,” Iwaizumi smoothed down the prince’s jacket before tapping him lightly. “I’ll be quick.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bokuto watched as his friend wormed through the groups of guests and he heaved a deep sigh. He lightly kicked the ground, boredom already kicking in. God, the music here really is awful though. He threw his head back in exasperation and let out another long, suffering groan. “ _Ughhhh_ , I hate this muuuusic.”

“Excuse me.”

Huh? Bokuto glanced over his shoulder in a lazy stare. But it soon died down the moment he came face to face with a beautiful raven-haired boy in an intricate green mask.

 

♠ ♠ ♠

 

It was a beautiful night. The ballroom was spectacular, guests all dressed in lavish attire, and the light buzz of conversations hung in the air.

Oikawa tilted his head back, taking a small sip of champagne. The liquid pooled in his mouth and he let it flow over his tongue to cleanse his palate. He swallowed and flashed a charming smile. “And then he tore my trousers. He _tore_ them. They were my favourite pair too, you know.”

The women let out a shared gasp. “Oh _goodness,_ ” one lady cried. “You poor thing! It must’ve been awful for you.”

Oikawa chuckled and smoothed back his hair. “Oh, it’s quite already. I forgive him. He is my dear baby brother, after all.”

“He sounds rather brutish to me. I could not imagine living with such a person!”

Oikawa furrowed his brows, shooting them a mischievous smile. “Well I did it. And look how I turned out.”  
He received another chorus of laughter and he mentally added another tally to the score. It was always good to make as many connections as possible with the fellow guests here. This event was purely for the exclusive and Oikawa wanted to make sure he made a big impression of himself.

In a place like this, it is all about reputation and honey, Oikawa Tooru is no small business. He glanced over the heads of the women, eyeing everyone in their fancy gowns and tailcoats and felt a bubbly sense of smug satisfaction. It was _obvious_ he was one of the best lookers in here. _I knew it,_ he thought. _My ocean-blue, double striped slacks were definitely a good choice._ _  
_ Looking this good, it'd be no surprise if the Prince were to suddenly kneel at his feet and ask for a dance.

Oikawa felt giddy at the thought. He could already imagine the look of fuming jealousy on Tendou's face as he flaunted his stride with the handsome prince at his arm.  
Oikawa hummed in deep thought. What kind of character would he be? It was rumoured not many people had encountered the prince. Perhaps a shy type? A mellow man? Or even a loud one who very much enjoyed a good humour. Whoever it was, it didn't phase him. Oikawa could adapt.  He had that _click_ with people.  
He smiled and took another sip of champagne. The ladies were still giggling, clearly very much charmed by his charisma.

“Oh, you’re such a _caring_ young man,” another woman gushed. She leaned over, gently touching him on the arm. “Your brothers are very lucky to have you.”

It took a moment for Oikawa to backtrack the conversation, then he waved her off. “Oh, please. _I_ am lucky to have them,” he chuckled. "I wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world! No gold, nor pearls or riches could ever substitute for that. I could never!” He declared, flinging his hand out to add some extra dramatic flare.  
What he didn’t anticipate was coming in to contact with something hard then a loud “ _ouch!"_   which immediately followed.

He let out a startled noise and jumped back immediately. Oikawa peered over his shoulder with a surprised look. He found a man kneeling, clutching on to his face. “Oh, woops. My bad.”

“Ow, yeah your bad is right,” the man snapped back. He kept his face down, struggling with his mask. “Check your surroundings, why don’t ya? Jees.”

Oikawa raised a brow, glancing over at his lady acquaintances, then looked back down at him. “I’m deeply sorry. Would you like some help?” he asked coolly as he gently touched the man on the shoulder.  
Not that he didn’t actually intended on helping him, but he still had to look good in front of the others.

He let out a squawk when his hand was harshly smack away. “Don’t touch me,” the man groused.

Oikawa gaped, utterly taken back. He scrunched his nose in ruffled irritation and placed both hands on his hips. “Gosh, I apologised, didn’t I? No need to be so rude.”

“Wow, sure sound apologetic. God, I think you broke my mask.”

He was completely bewildered. Never in his life had he ever encountered such a brash individual. He ought to just leave the grouch alone to bathe in his own misery. “Well, you know what? I’m not sorry, you.. you... _”_ The insult died in his mouth and he floundered the moment the other raised his face.

He was handsome. So very, very handsome. His hair was a wild mess, ruffled in a boyish manner but it only seemed to add to his charm. The stranger had a rugged look to him with a sharp nose and mouth set in a scowl - the definition of masculine with his prominent jaw line and lightly tanned skin. There was a roughness coursing through his gaze and he stared directly in to Oikawa’s eyes as if daring him to look away. Up this close, his eyes were a beautiful earthy brown with, _was that flecks of green too? Oh sweet goodness-_

“Of course you’re not sorry. High-end rollers like you are all the same. Head filled with hot air and pointless events like these,” the man taunted, scrunching his perfect little nose. He pushed his way past Oikawa. “Jees, I hate these balls.”

Oikawa watched him go, mouth still hung open. He looked over at his group who were equally as stunned. A lady laughed uncomfortably. “Well, wasn’t he just a bitter nut.”  
She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry about him. He's probably just some old bore anyway."

Oikawa blinked several times then quickly bowed. “Excuse me,” he said.

 

Iwaizumi bumped past guests and muttered his apology. He rubbed at his eyes, scowling. _God, I think I got glitter in my eye._ Fancy masks are not exactly his forte. When he passed the group, he heard one of the ladies laugh from behind. _"Well, wasn’t he just a bitter nut._ "  
Iwaizumi scowled. This is why he didn't like these damn balls. The crowd here were just horrible. He'd much rather hang out with his horses at the stable. Goodness, He hoped Bo didn't end up with a rude goose like that.

“Wait!”

He stopped and squinted over his shoulder through blurry eyes. Someone appeared to be making their way toward him, arms flailing. “Wait!”

When he approached closer, Iwaizumi realised it was the same man who smacked his right in the face just moments ago. He immediately turned around and hurried his pace.

Oikawa flustered after him. “W-wait! Wait please!”

“Go away.”

"I'm sorry for earlier."

"I thought you said you weren't?"

“I take it back! I am sorry again!”

Iwaizumi shot him another irritated look. “What? You can’t just go around and change your mind willy nilly! Either you’re sorry or you’re not. It ain’t rocket science.”

Oikawa felt his face flush and he shook his head. “I’m sorry!” he cried. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I was being rude.”  
He straightened his back as the man eyed him up and down.

Iwaizumi hmph-ed and gave him a single jerky nod. “Okay. I accept.”  
He began to turn and Oikawa let out a small noise of protest.

“Wait, what’s your name?”

Iwaizumi paused and his expression scrunched back in to a rude glare. “Why should I tell you?”

“I’m Oikawa! Or you can call me Tooru,” Oikawa beamed, eyes shining. They drooped in to a flirtatious look. “Only people I like are allowed to call me Tooru-“

“Oh, well ain’t that just _splendid._ I get to call you Tooru!” Iwaizumi beamed exaggeratedly then dropped it immediately. “Just _riveting_.”

Oikawa blinked then laughed nervously. “What’s your name then?” he prompted.

“Not telling.”

“Why not? I told you mine!”

“Didn’t ask for yours.”

“Oh come on!” Oikawa grasped at his sleeve. “Don’t be like that. I’m sure it’s nothing to be embarrassed of.”

He received an agitated look. “I ain’t embarrassed about my name! I just don’t want to tell a high class brat like you. Now let go.”

“Don’t wanna,” Oikawa clung on to him tightly. “I’m not letting go until you tell me.”

“What the hell? How old are you, twelve? Go away!”

“Look, people are staring. They’re going judge us.”

“They’re going to judge you, not me!”

Oikawa wrapped on to him like a persistent octopus. He looked up at him with large, doeful eyes. “Please?”

Iwaizumi eyed him sourly and let out a rough sigh. “For all I know, you could be one of them town creepers. The ones that stalk people and go through their garbage and whatnot.”

Oikawa inhaled sharply and let go. “How dare you! I’m not some snide little stalking-”

“Iwaizumi.”

He stopped mid-rant. “What?”

“My name. Iwaizumi,” he glanced over at him with lazy eyes and a raised eyebrow. “Satisfied?”

Oikawa blinked. “Iwaizumi…” he murmured, familiarising himself with the name. “Ee.. why.. zoo.. me..”

“Yes. Well, if you don’t mind I’m going to leave now.”

“Iwa-chan, where you going?”

The stable boy stopped in his tracks, and turned to send him an incredulous look. “What did you just call me?”

Oikawa blinked rapidly then smiled. “I-Iwa-chan! Because your name was Iwaiz-“

“I know how nicknames work!” Iwaizu mi snapped. “I just don’t like it!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. What else can I call you then?”

“How bout my _normal_ name? Iwaizumi is just fine,” he spun on his heel and began marching his way through the crowd.

Oikawa let out a frantic noise and immediately pushed in after him. “Wait, where you going Iwaizumi?”

“I’m going to get my mask fixed. That or I’ll just grab a new one. The maids always stitch up a few extras just in case.”

Oikawa blinked owlishly. “Wait, maids…?”

Iwaizumi shot him a strange look over his shoulder. “Uhh, yeah..? Who else? Certainly not me.”

“So.. that means..” Oikawa’s brows shot up. “You _live_ here? In this castle?”

Iwaizumi scrunched his nose. “Where else would I live? In the stable? Come on.”

Oikawa nodded frantically, doing his best to keep his cool. “R-right, of course. You live in _this_ castle, d-duh.”  
His mind was inwardly screaming, cheering and panicking all at the same time.

_My god, this is it! I’ve encountered Prince Charming!_

♠ ♠ ♠

 

_Okay, this should be fine now._

Akaashi examined his surroundings and gave a firm nod. It was well away from the main entrance where he’d last spotted Oikawa, and in a reserved area of the ballroom. He was much closer to the central court and he curiously observed pairs twirl and sway to the tune. It was almost mesmerising and he couldn’t keep his eyes away from the way the dresses and tailcoats swung lightly with each movement.

He was positioned on the far opposite side of the balconies which was a shame, but he couldn’t afford to risk the bright lights increasing his possibility of being spotted out. Akaashi pressed his back against the wall and watched the scene before him. Oh well. He supposed it didn’t matter that he wasn’t in the main scope of it all. Being here was more than enough.

The music was louder here too. The orchestra was positioned down the back of the courtroom but the sweet melody was loud and clear in his ears. Akaashi closed his eyes and inhaled lightly. Yes, being here was more than enough. He didn’t need the dance, nor the balcony view. All he wanted was to listen to the music.

 

“Ughhh, this music is awful!”

Akaashi peeked one eye open. He glanced around.

“My ears are _bleeding.”_

He frowned and straightened himself up. Well _,_ that wasn’t very nice. Akaashi scanned the room.

“What we need is something more grand. Like a circus or something.”

His gaze flickered to his left. It was immediately drawn to a man who stood out like a sore thumb.  
He was tall, broad in the shoulders and clearly well built. It was not exactly a very good view from Akaashi’s angle, though he stared up at the wild mess of a hairdo. It was like a child had gone through and slabbed messy streaks of whites and blacks. His hair was gelled up like he’d been electrified and it flopped when he tilted his head side to side. Akaashi frowned at the sight.

Clearly he didn’t know the man, but what a downright party pooper he was. The man bickered and groaned with his companion, whining about the ‘god-awful’ music. Akaashi felt his brow twitch. If anything, he was just a boisterous nut head.

 _Just ignore him,_ his mind suggested and he let out a sigh. Akaashi closed his eyes once more and listened to the music. The orchestral sounds began to increase in volume, building up to a musical peak.  
Only to get disrupted by a loud sigh at its tipping point. Akaashi opened his eyes, mouth thinned in an irritated frown. He glared over at the man, only to find him alone this time. His friend must've gotten sick of his complaints too.

The stranger stood there, shuffling on the spot. He carried a silver platter with him and Akaashi blinked in surprise. _A waiter?_ Well, he certainly didn't make a good one considering he was dampening the entire mood with his exaggerated groans and grumbles. Had it been a guest Akaashi would have kept to himself. But a staff member? That was just unprofessional.

His thoughts were interrupted by another sigh and he simply couldn't hold it in any longer. He stepped up, marched right over, and tapped the loud oaf on the shoulder.  
“Excuse me,” Akaashi said sternly. “If you’re going to complain about the music, could you please do it elsewhere? Some of us are trying to enjoy the night.”

The man peered over his shoulder and any further angry comments died his mouth. Akaashi was immediately taken back.

He had a pair of beautiful golden eyes under the white-lace mask, like melting syrup which seemed to glisten in the moon light. The waiter stared at him with deep astonishment. “Were you talking to me?” he asked.

Akaashi hesitated, blinking rapidly. "Um..."

He continued to watch him, an expectant look on his face.

Akaashi felt his face grow warm. "I.. yes..? Y-yes, I was. You're being awfully loud with your sulking."  
He immediately regretted it the moment it left his lips. Oh jees, the last thing he wanted was to stir a situation.

Though, to his surprise the waiter simply snorted. He looked surprised if anything.  
“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever had a guest speak such a crass remark,” he said. He raised a brow. “Who are you again?”

Akaashi stood unblinking, gaping at him. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “Crass? You’re the one being crass here! I’d much rather listen to this lovely music without your loud whining, thank you very much.”

The strange flinched like he had been slapped. “Well, goodness! What an odd fella you are!”  
He cocked his hair causing his loud white and black mane of a hairdo to flop to one side. “You speak like you’re here purely for the music.”

Akaashi frowned. He crossed his arms. “And what if I am?” 

The man stared, wide-eyed. Then much to his surprise again, let out a loud laugh. “You’re funny. Tell me your name.”

Akaashi shot him a disapproving look. “Not if you’re going to ask like that.”

“I wasn’t asking,” he smiled widely. “I was ordering.”

“Well then I’m definitely not telling.”

“What,” he furrowed his brows in confusion. “Why not?”

“You’re very rude, you know.”

“Me? I’m being rude?”

“Yes!” Akaashi snapped. He placed both hands on his hips. “If you want something that is not yours, then you need to ask for it _politely._ ”

“What?” The man looked genuinely flabbergasted. “But I’m a prince!”

“I don’t care if you’re a prince or the fish monger from down the market! If you want something, you must ask nicely. Haven’t you been taught any manners?” Akaashi scorned.

The other stared at him like he'd grown a third head.“Okay..." he said slowly. "Okay.. okay, fine.”  
He frowned hard for a second. “Then I would like you to tell me your name now. Please,” he added quickly at the sight of Akaashi’s deepening frown.

“That’s still not very polite-“

“I don’t understand what you mean!” The man looked bewildered. “All you had to do was tell me your name! It’s not that hard. Here, my name is Bokuto. Bokuto Koutaru. Now yours.”

“Pleasure to meet you, _Bokuto_ ,” Akaashi replied with tart sarcasm. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Wait, where you going?!”

“Moving away from you. You’re draining.”

“But your name!” Bokuto cried out. “Tell me your name! Give me your name, please.”  
He looked oddly devastated, golden eyes pleading.

Akaashi raised his eyes to the ceiling, begging patience then let out a sigh. “I’ll tell you if you learn to ask nicely.”

“But I said please!”

“It takes more than simply flinging in the word _please_. Why do you wish to know my name anyway?”

“Because you’re funny!” Bokuto grinned a lopsided smile.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “So you want to know my name so I can entertain you for the rest of the night, is that it?”

"I normally hang out with Waz. That or I hide in the bathrooms most of the night. Usually I get caught by the servants though. They're all such snitches," the man eyed the hall suspiciously before he looked down at him. "But you seem alright. I'd like to talk to you."

"Well, talk to someone else. I do not wish to speak with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't," Akaashi butted back. He gestured at the rest of the court. "Look, there are lots of guests here. Go befriend them instead."

"I don't want to!" Bokuto complained, the whiny tone seeping in to his voice again. "They're all boring."

"Yes, well so am I. I am the most boring person you'll ever find."

"No you're not-"

"For goodness sakes!" Akaashi flung his arms up in the air. "You said you were a prince, didn't you? Why don't you have out with the rest of them royals?"

“Because I don’t have friends,” Bokuto explained. He grinned widely. "I only have Waz. That's my stable boy, by the way. He's a rowdy fella but he's very funny."  
His smile dropped a fraction. “I’m not allowed to leave my home very often.. and it gets awful lonely sometimes.”  
The man averted his gaze. “Balls like this are only fun if you have someone to enjoy them with.”

Every sharp comment he had dispersed and Akaashi bit back his tongue. Being alone was something he was more than familiar with. And loneliness was something which never did quite lessen over time.

Bokuto fidgeted on the spot, nervously playing with the hem of his snow-white jacket. “I-I’m sorry for being rude,” he said. He looked up shyly, an earnest expression on his face. “I didn’t know, it wasn’t my intention to be rude..”  
"I just want to talk to someone.." He kicked the ground lightly. “If you want to leave then I won’t force you to stay…”

Akaashi felt the tug on his heart strings and he inwardly cursed his kindness. He looked around to check if his brothers were nearby, then let out a sigh. “Okay, fine. Since it’s only one night, I’ll allow it. I won’t leave. But I’m still not going to tell you my name until you learn to ask nicely.”

It was like a sudden flip of switch. Bokuto lit up immediately, grinning like a child on Christmas. “Okay! Okay!” he chirped. He bounced in excitement. “You’ll stay with me! You promised so you can’t change your mind. You are to be by my side for the remainder of the night! Please.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Just adding please at the end of everything you say doesn’t make it polite."  
He glanced across the wide courtroom. "Now, I have one condition if I am to accompany you. I want to stay near the orchestra to hear their music.”

Bokuto scrunched his nose in clear disdain. “Ugh, what? This music is so dreary though! They never play anything lively or exciting.”

“Well _I_ think it’s wonderful,” Akaashi peered over the sea of heads in the direction of the music. His lips tugged in to a light smile. “It’s amazing they can produce such enchanting sounds with a mere instrument.

Bokuto's brows rose and he stared at him in light wonder. “You.. really like this kind of music?”

“I do.”

"It doesn't bore you?"

"No," Akaashi glanced over to meet his eyes. He smiled, eyes shining. "Quite the opposite."

Bokuto looked taken back. He looked over at the far end of the hall, at him, then back at the hall. He hummed quietly, then nodded. “Okay.”

It was all the warning Akaashi received before he was suddenly being dragged. “Wh- ouch! Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

Bokuto raised a brow. “I’m taking you to meet the orchestra. Come on.”

“What? No! Are you insane?” Akaashi jerked his arm away but his efforts were fruitless. “You can’t just walk up to them whenever you please!”

“Yes I can, I’ve done it before,” Bokuto replied cheerfully. “They’re rather boring and don’t hold conversations well but I suppose they're okay.”  
They wormed their way through the heavy crowds, dodging arms and legs of nearby dancers. The music grew louder and more distinct over the muffled chatter of guests and Akaashi’s heart began to race.

“Wait, Bokuto stop. They’re busy playi- I mean, I don’t want to bother..” he flustered, a wave of nerves erupting in his chest.

“Nonsense! They’ll be happy to hear you compliment their skills.”

“No, I really don’t- !” Akaashi gasped when Bokuto suddenly leapt up. The man waved his arm about madly.

“Hey!” he yelled. “Guess who’s here!”

Akaashi inhaled sharply and yanked his arm down. “ _Bokuto, you’re craz-”_

The music came to a sudden halt and he was met with an entire orchestra’s worth of eyes. They stared at the two with expressionless faces and Akaashi wanted to shrivel up and hide.  
Suddenly the musicians all moved at once. They stood and immediately bowed. “Your Highness.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened, blinking dumbly. He looked over at the other.

Bokuto waved them off. “Oh come on, I told you not to do that!”  
He grinned at the group crossing his arms. “You’re all as dreary as ever, aren’t you!”

“Bokuto!”

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s an inside joke.” He tugged Akaashi over by the arm and beamed at the group. “This is my new friend. Here, he has something to tell you guys.”

Akaashi let out a little squawk as he was pushed in front. The group of musicians watched him expectantly with raised brows. He straightened himself, awkwardly smoothing down his vest. “I-I enjoyed your performance. It was wonderful,” he managed, doing his best not to stutter. “I have not heard music like this before. You’re all very talented.”

 _They must receive praise like this all the time_ , he thought. And he was just another odd sook who was wasting their precious time with his rambling.  
Though, they smiled, sinking their head gracefully. “Thank you for your compliments. It is a nice change from Bokuto’s rants.”

“That’s cause you never play the good stuff, it’s all stiff and slow," Bokuto chimed. He waved his hand in a flick. "Play my favourite tune, will you? I suppose that's the least suffering.”

Akaashi turned to him, ready to scold him for his manners again but the orchestra appeared unfazed by his brashness. They immediately picked up their instruments and began to [play](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSQrGAQZM5Y&t=1m34s).

Music began to play up again and Akaashi’s ears were hit with the most beautiful melody he’d ever encountered. It was light, airy and everything magical. The atmosphere felt suddenly enhanced, the moon light glowing in to the grand ballroom and the light tinkle of champagne glasses. Dancing guests picked up on the tempo and began to move in a faster waltz. It was all so overwhelmingly enchanting and Akaashi stood there, entranced.

Bokuto stood awfully close, his warmth radiating on to Akaashi. “Hey,” he whispered, lips brushing against his ear. “You wanna dance?”

“I’m not a very good dancer.”

“Neither am I.”

Akaashi shook his head lightly. “No, I’m really.. I don’t know how to..”

Bokuto stared at him, baffled and he fidgeted under the gaze. There was a loud snort and he peered up to find the other laughing. Akaashi felt a rush of embarrassment and he raised up to snap back, but Bokuto simply shook his head.

“What, is that the only reason stopping you? Because you never learned?” he asked, sounding genuinely amused. “Good thing you got me then, don’t you?”

“You said you were a bad dancer yourself.”

“Ah-ah! I said I wasn’t a very good dancer. Never said I was a _bad_ dancer. Come here.”  
Bokuto grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in to the dance floor.

“Wait, I don’t-“

“Shh, I know I few things about dance. Come, let me teach you.”  
He led him in a free spot where there were very few people nearby. Bokuto’s hand was warm and it clasped over his in a firm but gentle grasp. Akaashi blinked as another hand slithered across his hip and tugged him in. “U-uh.”

“Rule number one about ballroom dancing,” Bokuto spoke lightly. “Relax yourself. Loosen your muscles, even the ones on your face. You look petrified.”

“I _feel_ petrified,” Akaashi muttered. Though, he did his best to drop his shoulders.

Bokuto chuckled in his ear. “Rule number two. In this realm of dance, there should be a lead and a follow.”  
He glanced down at him, a coy smile playing on his lips. “Would you like to lead or shall I?”

“Don’t be an ass. You know I don’t know what to do.”

“Pfft, ha!” Bokuto lit up, looking delighted. “I knew it! You’re not as rigid as I thought! But fine, I’ll lead.”  
Before Akaashi to snap back, he was pulled along in to a deep spin.

“Wait- Bokuto, I can’t- oh god, what do I do with my feet?” Akaashi floundered, legs slightly tripping over each other as he tried to keep up with the other.

Bokuto beamed and took a step forward, Akaashi taking a wobbly step back. “Follow my feet. If I take a step forward, you take it one back. If I go right, you follow left. I’ll go slowly. Watch my feet and you’ll get the hang of it.”

Akaashi frowned and focused downward. Bokuto’s feet seemed to glide effortlessly around the sprung floors and he felt himself mirroring his steps in rigid, hesitant jerks.

“Be gentle with yourself. Don’t overthink it.”

Akaashi let out a exhale through his nose and continued to observe Bokuto’s feet. It took a few repeats to realise he was stepping in a cycle. _Right foot forward, left foot forward. Right foot right, left foot right, Left foot back, right foot back…_

“You’re a natural. You’re a lot better than I was when I started.”

Akaashi huffed lightly. “Only because you’re going easy on me.”

He heard Bokuto hum faintly and he let out a startled noise when the repeated step patterns was broken and the other stepped right in, until they were almost chest to chest.

“Hey," Bokuto's voice dropped in to a hush whisper. "You have very long lashes, you know.”

Akaashi blinked up at the other. His face was hidden by the elaborate mask but there was a perpetual twinkle in his rich-golden eyes. There was a moment where he didn’t know how to respond and he looked away. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirting with me.”

“Perhaps I am.”

Akaashi snapped his head back at the other in surprise. Bokuto flashed a mischievous grin, exposing a set of dimples.

Akaashi felt his cheeks grow warm and he gently pushed him away. “You’re terrible.”

Bokuto laughed, delighted. “Don’t say that or I’m going to be upset. But you are very pretty.”  
He pulled the other in close again, placing his hand firmly over his back. “You know, I’m not usually a fan of these balls. In fact, I dread them,” he cocked his head lightly and Akaashi got a glimpse of his eyes which were shaped like crescent moons. Bokuto’s lips curled up in to a shy smile. “Thank you for spending the night with me,” he whispered. “It was the most fun I’ve ever had in a long time.”

 

Akaashi felt his chest tighten. A strange sensation washed down his spine, tingling all the way down to his toes.  
He felt the same way. This was the happiest he’d been since his mother was still alive.

Bokuto continued to smile down at him. "Will you tell me your name? Please," he added politely and Akaashi felt his cheeks warm.

His heart suddenly began to race and Akaashi stood on his tiptoes. He leaned up until his lips were hovering over the shell of Bokuto’s ear. “My name is-“

__

_**Ding ding ding** _

__

Akaashi jumped lightly, the loud sounds of a striking deep bell ringing. He jerked his head away and looked around. “What is that?”

“Hm? Oh, it’s just the clock. The chime strikes when it nears midnight.”

Midnight? Akaashi blinked. _Had time really gotten that quickly?_ _  
_ He let go, hand slipping out of the other’s. “I didn’t realise it was that late. I need to go now.”

The smile on Bokuto’s face dropped immediately. “What, already? No! Stay!”

Kuroo had said the magic would run out. He really couldn’t afford to stay any longer.  
Akaashi shook his head, though he smiled politely. “I can’t.”

“But I only just met you!”

“No, you met me an hour ago.” Akaashi wormed his way out of his grasp. “I really need to go now.”

“Wait no! Please don’t go! I want you to stay!” Bokuto scrunched his brows, giving him the biggest puppy eyes look. “Please.”

Akaashi hesitated, feeling alittle awkward. “It’s not that I don’t want to.. I mean, you’re a nice guy-“  
He jolted at the loud chiming of the clock which rang again. “Okay, I need to go. Like, _now_.”

“No, no, no, please! I don’t even know your name yet! Tell me your name!” He clung insistently on to his arm. “And stay for alittle longer. I’ll take you to see the orchestra again if you want.”

“Um…” Akaashi now felt alittle more frantic. He was running out of time. He needed to think of something, fast.  
He glanced around. “Uh.. okay.. okay, fine. I’ll tell you my name if… if you get me one of those.”  
He pointed over to a waiter in the distance holding a platter. “One of those.. little food things. Yeah, I want that. Could you get it for me, please?”

Bokuto spun over, eyes wide, then turned back to him. He grinned, nodding eagerly and patted his hand. “Oh, okay! Yeah, I can do that! Stay right here, okay?”  
He rushed off, worming through the crowds.

Akaashi let out a relieved sigh. _Thank god._ He peered up at the clock and let out a gasp.  _Seven minutes till midnight!_ He would have to run. Akaashi immediately began to push his way through the crowds. “Excuse me, sorry, coming through.”

 

Bokuto managed to find his way to the waiter who bowed lightly. “Good evening, your majesty. Would you like to try some of the cherry truffle, laced with a dark chocolate ganache and-“

“Yeah, yeah, all I see here is the pink chocolate ball, or the red chocolate ball,” Bokuto interrupted, though not meaning to sound rude. “Give me one of each.”  
He glanced over his shoulder, only to do a double take. “I'm sure he'll- _Hey! Wait!”_

Akaashi jumped at the loud voice and peered back. They met eyes. _Uh oh._  
“E-excuse me, sorry,” He shoved his way past rough shoulders and murmured sheepish apologies as he hurried through.

“ _Hey!”_ Bokuto cried out in alarm. He immediately ran back in to the crowd, barging through. “Come back! Wait!” He ignored the complaints and irritated comments as he barged through. “I said come back!”  
The mystery man was too far ahead, though he saw his head bop up and down as he began to shrink further and further away. Bokuto felt his heart race and chest tighten with desperation. “Your name!” he yelled. “I need to know your-“  
He didn't have time for this. Bokuto did what he had to in his frantic state of mind. He threw his head back and cupped his hands around his mouth. “ _Hoot! Hoooot! Iwaizumi, the signal! Hoot!”_ he yelled frantically. “ _Where are you, Iwaizumi?! Hooooot!”_

Akaashi glanced back in bewilderment at the young man screaming his head off. “Oh my god,” he muttered in shock. “This guy’s a complete lunatic.”  
He finally burst out of the crowds, and rushed out from the front entrance. He leapt down, skipping a step each time as he ran then sprinted to the outer stables.  
He soon spotted the small mop of orange hair in the dark. “Hinata! Kageyama!”

The two boys sprung up immediately, heads darting about as they searched for him. “Akaashi?”

“We need to go, _now.”_ He didn’t even slow down. Akaashi grabbed the two and quickly ushered the stallion on to its hooves. “We only have a few minutes until midnight. Probably five now.”

“Oh, sweet canary! We should hurry then!” Hinata scrambled on to the horse and reached over to pull Akaashi up. Kageyama latched on behind and he flicked the lanyard. “C’mon buddy, let’s go!”  
The horse let out a loud whiny and raced out to the cobbled path.

“ _Wait!”_

Akaashi whipped his head over in surprise. Bokuto stumbled out of the entrance of the castle, arm stretched out. His golden eyes were wide, shining under the moon light. He looked thoroughly devastated, an expression of pure desperation.

Akaashi’s lips parted lightly, then he looked away. He tightened his grip around Hinata’s waist, the wind whipping through his hair as they raced away from the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking and I don't think I will give Tendou a pairing - I think two is just the perf amount  
> thank you for reading!
> 
> tumblr: leurauxe.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
